Request: Create life
by SoaringSilverWing
Summary: Request by LotusFoxFire of an Envy/Pregnant!Chimera!Reader
"Dammit, Fullmetal Runt why don't you get out of my sight before I cut off a few more inches of your height"
"What's gotten you so pissy Envy, I just came to say hello to (f/n), jeez" the blonde sidesteps the homunculus, smiling at the audible giggles from the girl and dropping himself next to her on the bench. It's from this proximity that he's able to notice visible signs of fatigue on her, darker circles under her eyes and a slight shiver to her movement that definitely had not been there before. The leopard chimera was normally alert at all times, and never seemed fatigued regardless of what she did, so Edward asked, "(f/n), are you sleeping properly? You don't look too well." Then as a jest adds, "Is Envy keeping you up with his chatter all night?"

But Envy doesn't look humoured, or angry, his brows are drawn together and his mouth pursed in a frown that accentuates his constant shifting of weight. Not in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this obvious look of actual concern on a being who normally didn't show any emotion other than blatant scorn. "...what is it you both aren't telling me?"  
The reply doesn't come fast and laden with annoyance from the dark haired boy like it usually does, he's met by a drawn out silence that's finally cut by a loose sigh from the (h/c) girl next to him. "Ed, uhm..."  
Envy lets out a heavy breath and clicks his tongue, "Guess you were bound to find out anyway."  
"Find out what?" At this point he's severely confused but that's resolved quickly, turning to wordless shock when (f/n) finishes, "...I'm pregnant."

"What?! Since when?! What happened?! Did you get a new boyfriend? I thought you were still with-"  
"It's _my_ kid, runt!" Envy kicks him in the back of his head indignantly, cringing when Edward continues, "This artificial human being was able to create life? A product of alchemy was able to create _actual life_?" (F/n) laughs, and pokes her stomach, it isn't large enough to be noticeable but it will be soon enough. At the frustrated sigh of the homunculus, Edward realises he might have said something a bit wrong and tries to correct himself, "Ah, well, I didn't mean he's not-"  
"It's fine Fullmetal runt, I didn't think it was possible either but since she's a chimera apparently it is."  
Edward gawks at (f/n)'s abdomen with shining eyes obviously thinking 'There's life in there!' Then jerks his head up and speaks much faster than normal, "I'm going to go tell Al okay? I'll come visit later for sure." Following which he jumps up and runs away from them. The dust settles on the path behind them when Envy drops into the space Edward had just moved from, but the homunculus rests his shoulder against hers, craving whatever contact, however small he could get, to curb his longing not to feel alone. (F/n) was the one who changed that for him, he could feel lonely in a room of a thousand people but feel absolutely complete with one flashed toothy grin from her, and since then it became harder and harder to calm himself in situations she wasn't around; there were very select people he was willing to talk to. "Sheesh, that damn brat, showing up here at the dumbest times", Envy complains through a sigh in his normal tone, pushing breath out his lungs and filing them back again almost suffocatingly fast.

"At least now you won't have to go tell them later"  
"That might be true, depending on how much time I'm losing out with you when they all decide to waste my hours."  
He gets a giggle and a shake of the head as a response, tilting his lips in a smile and pressing that to her hair, trailing down fragrant (h/c) locks to press against soft lips, and he lingers. Lingers in content, mind spinning and chest slamming, until her lips turn to a sudden scowl and a low sound escapes her lips, hand clutching at her stomach and eyes clenched shut. Purple eyes snap open and he doesn't know how to react so he reaches his arms out and lets a stream of words out in a single best, "What was that? Did you eat something weird? Do you need medicine? I'll go get it and drinks what kind?"  
A soft, pained smile pauses across her expression as she manages a weak, "J...just any kind of drink will do, as long as it's cold."

The agile dark haired youth touches his hand to the back of the bench and flips over it so he's standing behind the bench's back rest and he runs at full speed towards the house and it's cool-container. He grabs two drinks and runs back to where she was, fearing the worst and a seizure or unconsciousness, but she sits still, bathed in the light of the setting sun, one hand still on her stomach and the colours of the sky reflecting onto her long eyelashes. Part of her shirt has slipped off enough that her neck, and tiger stripe markings are noticeable even in the bare lighting. He drapes his arms over her shoulders and offers her the cold drink which she takes and presses to her head, sighing contentedly when the headache seeps away. "It'll only get worse over the next nine months." Envy realises she's talking about the pain and various body reactions, and he doesn't mind, only rests his chin against her shoulder and replies, "What the hell would I be here for if I didn't know that?" She turns her head to kiss him softly, hand raising to play with the tips of his hair and in sometime, there will be a child here who's half him and half this woman he loves, and that's enough for him to tear up. He tries to pour those feelings into kissing her, closing his eyes and letting the joyous tears trace down his cheeks, hoping she'll understand. She presses closer, with a smile and a soft noise that's nothing but reassurance; she always understands him.


End file.
